Network-based services, such as Web services, can be utilized to communicate and implement functions in a network-based operating environment. Some network-based services are designed to interact with users, other applications, and databases to capture and analyze data. A network-based service can be configured to interface with various database management systems. The database management systems can be designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases. Database management system utilize standards such as structured query language (SQL), open database connectivity (ODBC), Java database connectivity (JDBC), and other standards.
It is a common situation to have network-based services from two entities that communicate with each other. An approach to modeling the communication between the two entities is to have a bi-directional relationship to maintain integrity between the two entities. If these entities are managed by a single service, then it is entirely possible and desirable that the response data explicitly be returned to the client with both forward and backward links.